


Man On The Moon

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha’s understanding of the pull of the man on the moon. Spoilers for Smith and Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who.

She didn’t understand it, not really. As a child her friends had been obsessed with the man on the moon, she didn’t really see the appeal of the children’s television character, but her friends did. It wasn’t until she was older that she started to see the appeal of the man on the moon. It had started out much like any other day during her lessons as a medical student, there was a group of them shadowing a doctor in a hospital. Then the next thing she knew was there was a patient with two hearts, the hospital had been moved to the moon and the man with two hearts was kissing her. It was then she found out the lure of the man on the moon.


End file.
